Harry Potter et l'étalon noir ébène
by mixiette
Summary: Harry resistera t il a la magie noire ?
1. I De retour chez les Durlsey

Et voila ma première fic. J'ai mi longtemps à me lancer. Et malgré le nombre (innombrable) d'idées qui fusent dans ma tête, ce chapitre est très très courts. Mais les prochains non. Ce chapitre est surtout pour remettre les choses en place par rapport au dernier tome. Aussi si durant la lecture de mes chapitres vous trouvez des erreurs faite le moi savoir !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I- DE RETOUR CHEZ LES DURSEY.

C'est dans ces moments qu'Harry ressentait encore plus le manque d'une vraie famille. Celle qui serai là pour le consoler du chagrin immense que lui avait fait cette mort soudaine. Pire encore qu'il l'avait vu mourir, tomber, raide, mort. Le son du sort résonne encore dans son cerveaux : « **_Avada Kedavra_** ! ». Le visage du meurtrier, jamais il ne l'oubliera. Ces regards pleins de haine qu'il lui lançait sans arrêt, toutes ces années à le supporter, à le soupçonner sans être entendu. Aujourd'hui il pouvait dire « je vous l'avais dit » Mais la personne à qui il voulais le dire en avait déjà payer les conséquences : il en était mort. Apres avoir perdu ces parents, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son grand-père. Dumbledore est mort de la baguette de Rogue.

En voyant les Dursley, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur dire ce qui c'était passé, ni pourquoi ; ils pourraient s'en réjouir. Il monta dans la sale qui lui servait de chambre avec ses baguages. Il fut surpris d'y voir le Phénix de Dumbledore qui tenait une lettre ayant le cachet de Poudlard. C'est avec empressement qu'il l'ouvrit.

_Harry,_

_Notre excursion de se soir étant dangereuse, je me suis permis de prendre mes précautions quand à mes arrières. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, ton destin en veut autrement, et moi aussi. Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que mes inquiétudes étaient fondées et qu'il mes arrivé quelque chose (que je n'ai pas très envie de savoir au jour d'aujourd'hui). Je me suis dis que tu aimerais avoir mon Phénix, dès la deuxième année quand tu es rentré dans mon bureau et qu'il a renaît de ses cendres, j'ai vu dans tes yeux une lueur de fascination pour cet animal. En deuxième année il ta secouru en te soignant, ce qui montre qu'il t'est déjà fidèle. Aussi je sais que ta baguette contient une de ses plumes. Je me suis di que ce lien de devait pas être oublié. D'autres choses te reviennent mais son resté dans mon bureau qui est scellé a cause des souvenirs sur Voldemort. J'aimerai que tu les récupères pour que tu puisses continuer ce que l'on a déjà commencé. Il faut que personne ne soit au courant (à par bien sur tes amis qui te sont important dans cette quête.)_

_J'ai confiance en toi Harry, Bon courage pour la suite et a très bientôt._

_Dumbledore_

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, la lettre n'était pas sentimentale ni comme un adieu, mais l'attention et la confiance que lui portant Dumbledore était telle qu'il en était troublé. Harry avait maintenant Hedwidge et le Phénix : Fumseck Il devrait acheter une nouvelle cage sur le Chemin de Traverse pour son nouvel ami. Il rangea ses affaires dans les placards déjà débordants des vieux jouer de dudlichounet.

Quand il descendit pour manger ce que sa tante dédaignait bien lui donner, il se prit une cinglante remarque :

« J'espère que cette année ce vieux trou du cul complètement fêlé ne remettra pas les pied ici à 23h ! »

Le sang magicien de Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour que l'assiette de bacon volait déjà vert la face de l'oncle Vernon. Harry ne mangea pas ce jour la, comme tous ceux des 2 semaines suivantes. La magie lui étant encore interdite il ne pouvait en avoir recourt.

Hedwidge et Fumseck se chamaillaient sans arrêt à force de rester bloqués dans la petite cage. Il était temps d'aller à Londres.


	2. II 17 ANS, LIBERATION

Voila un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le premier (vous me direz heureusement lol) L'histoire commence peut-être vraiment ici. Bonne lecture. Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**II-17 ans et libération.**

Le mois passa sans grand autre incident. Harry allait toujours boire le thé chez miss Figgs avec qui il gardait un lien assez fort depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une Cracmol. C'était le soir de ses 17 ans, la majorité pour les sorciers. Hedwidge et Fumesec étaient partis chercher ses cadeaux et n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Comme chaque année il était seul à la fenêtre à contempler l'immensité du ciel étoilé au milieu du mois de Juillet. Cela lui faisait penser à l'autre, Mme Trelaney, celle qui avait eut la prophétie sur lui et Voldemort. En fait c'est à cause de ça que ses parents sont morts, qu'il endure tout ce qu'il vie depuis sa « tendre » enfance… Perdu dans ses pensées ils n'avait pas vu au loin arriver sa chouette et le phénix portant chacun 2 cadeaux. Il sursauta quand cette première se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle portait le cadeau de Ron. C'était un truck bizarre que venait du magasin de ses frères. Apparemment il y avait des nouveautés. La chose ressemblait à une pierre noir brillant mais qui était de matière molle, Il s'aperçut qu'en la malaxant ses pensées s'écrivaient dessus. Ainsi il était écrit « c'est quoi cette chose, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! » Hedwidge portait aussi le cadeau de Hermione. La connaissant et à vue de nez il savait que c'était un livre. Il fut cependant surpris du titre du livre « Désenchanter la magie noire ». En le feuillant rapidement il vit que le livre était assez pratique avec la renaissance de Voldemort et sa mission. Il y avait aussi un petit paragraphe sur les horcruxes. Où avait-elle eut ce livre ? Impressionnant de sa par ; elle avait du jouer de son intelligence à fond la Mione ! Le Phénix avait lui un gros paquet venant de la mère de Ron : Mrs Weasley. Un ENORME gâteau comme il aimait, crème citron citrouille ! Il s'en pris une grosse part et ouvrit son 4ème cadeau.

« Lupin ? »

Qu'avait-il à lui offrir ? Il n'avait jamais eut de cadeau de sa par depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il fut si pressé d'ouvrir le paquet qu'il en fit tomber sa par de tarte sur le parquet.

« Et meeeeerde. Pas grave je nettoierais plus tard. »

Il déchira le journal qu'il y avait autour et tomba sur « Tout pour devenir un Animagus. » « Whaou » se dit-il ! C'est vrai qu'il avait souvent pensé à devenir un animagus. Il était curieux de savoir en quel animal il se transformait. Il paraîtrait même que l'on en apprend beaucoup sur sa personnalité. Il vit un petit bout de parchemin glisser du livre. C'était de Lupin :

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord je te souhaite un Joyeux anniversaire, et pas n'importe lequel, c'est la majorité, tu peu donc aisément utiliser la magie (comme sur ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin adoré). Ce livre était à ton père quand il a voulu devenir un animagus pour tu sais quelles raisons. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait apprécié que je te le donne car il retrace un moment assez heureux de nos vies (Siruis, ton père, Peter et moi). Mais je me dis qu'il te pourrait être utile dans ce moment avec le retour de Voldemort._

_Amicalement Lupin._

Cette lettre lui fit remonter le souvenir de la nuit où Peter c'est enfuit et à rejoint Voldemort comme l'avait prédit Mrs Trenaley. Encore ses prophéties… Il décida que dès le lendemain il partirait. Il irait au _12, Square Grimmaurd_ vue que cette maison lui revenait de droit et qu'il voulait à tout prix partir d'ici. Il pris une autre par de gâteau, nettoya avec un sort ce qu'il avait salit et s'endormi en pensant à Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Malgré une mauvaise nuit, Harry était de bonne humeur. Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier qui menait au salon où Pétunia et Vernon mangeaient leurs œufs et leur bacon du matin.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Qu'est qu'y te rends aussi optimiste. Tes parents ne sont pas en vie à ce que je sache ! répondit d'un ton sanglant le Vernon qu'Harry connaissait bien. Mais Pétunia lui mi un petit coup de coude, timide mais assez pour que Harry le remarque.

- Non. Mais je pars ! J'ai 17 ans et je compte m'en aller dès cet après midi.

-Hahahahaha elle est bien bonne celle la ! Tu n'as même pas d'argent ! Où vas tu aller ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie que tu restes, au contraire.

- J'ai de l'argent, je suis même riche dans mon monde j'ai coffre bien rempli qui m'attend. Je ne peu pas vous dire où je pars, personne ne doit savoir. Aller bon appétit ! Harry pris sa moitié de pamplemousse et la donna généreusement à Duldey qui descendait les escaliers.

- Bye-bye Duldichounet chéri ! »

Et il remonta dans sa chambre pour faire ses affaires. Vu qu'il avait maintenant 17 ans il utilisa la magie pour faire ces baguages. C'était vraiment plus simple. Il pouvait jouer avec le Phénix qui commençait à devenir vieux et avec sa chouette, tout en mangeant du gâteau (qui diminuait rapidement…). Il se dit qu'il prendrait le Magicobus, ce serait le plus simple pour transporter ses baguages. Le problème était de tout amener dehors sans attirer l'attention des voisins. Il eut l'idée suivante : il entassa ses baguages, lança un sort de mutisme à la chouette et au phénix. Puis il plaça la cape d'invisibilité au dessus de la cage. Pour descendre le tout il lança le sort de lévitation qu'il avait appris en 1ere année. Une fois arrivé sur le palier de la maison il descendit au bord de la route et leva sa baguette en l'air. Le Magicobus arriva dans un brouhaha lourd. Le contrôleur était toujours ce bon vieux Stan, sûrement l'unique personne au monde qui n'a jamais reconnu Harry. Stan avait aussi été pris pour un mangemort l'année dernière, il avait été libéré il y a un mois ou deux. Harry savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux, sinon il aurait tué Harry il y à 3 ans, ou du moins essayé.

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appel Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pour cette après midi.

- Salut Stan

- Ho Salut Neville. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. En fait je crois même que l'on en c'est vu que 2 fois non ?

- Peut-être je ne sais plus. Je vais à Londres, Square Grimmaurd.

- Tien c'est la première fois que l'on me demande d'aller las bas. Il n'y a pas de sorciers la bas.

- Si mais la personne que je vais voir est une Cracmol.

- Haaa Ok, Installe toi. Au fait le ticket c'est Onze Mornilles. »

Après avoir payé, Harry s'assoie sur le premier siège libre. Il essayait de cacher sa cicatrice pour que les autres passagers ne remarquent pas qui il était. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Le trajet fut ponctué des habituelles secousses et des quelques vomissements des personnes fragiles.

« Square Grimmaurd ! C'est là que tu descends Neville. A une prochaine fois !

- Salut ! »

Harry descendit avec mal toutes ses valises. Un « _bam-bam_ » retenti et le Magicobus avait disparut. Puis, plus rien, silence parfait. Il se rendit sur le palier du n°12, ouvrit la porte et entra. La porte se referma brusquement derrière son dos dans un claquement sourd. Il était seul dans le noir total, tous ces sens étaient aux agets


	3. III Une nouvelle maison

Voici mon 3eme chapitre. J'ai été longue à l'écrire à cause du Bac... Et oui et oui... ça m'empêchait de raisonner logiquement... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

**III- La Nouvelle Maison.**

****

Soudains retenti un hurlement qui lui était familier :

« SALLE PETITE VERMINE ! VOUS VENEZ ENCORE SOUILLER MA MAISON ! »

C'était notre bonne et vieille Mrs BLACK. Elle était toujours collée à son mur qui avait une belle tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. Harry n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec un tableau en ce début d'après midi et après un voyage pas très confortable. Il s'installa dans la cuisine poussiéreuse et collante. C'est ici que se passaient les réunions de l'Ordre. Il ne savait pas où elles se déroulaient aujourd'hui. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne le sache pas. Il ne pratiquait pas l'occulmancie et Voldemort pouvait encore se servir de la legilimancie sur lui. Les hurlements de la vieille Black finirent de retentir dans la maison et le silence du début se réinstalla.

« Dobby ! Cria Harry, et se dernier apparu.

- Bonjour Mr Harry Potter. Ho mais je vois que vous êtes chez ce misérable Kreattur.

- Ha oui d'ailleurs, j'allais l'oublier lui. Kreattur ! Et il apparut de la même manière.

- Oui Maître. Dit-t-il de sa voix misérable.

- Je vous ai appelé tout les deux pour que vous vous occupiez de la maison. Kreattur je suis sur que tu aime cette maison alors je me suis dit que ça te ferai plaisir de revenir ici. Et toi Dobby je te payerai bien et tu aura tous les vêtement que tu voudras.

- Se sera avec joie, répondit Dobby.

-Oui maître…, chuchota Kreattur avec dégoût.

- Bien. Alors je ne sais pas du tout dans quel état est la maison, vu que cela fait un ans qu'elle n'a pas été utilisée ou presque. Par contre Dobby, j'aimerai que tu m'aides à décrocher Mrs Black du mur. »

Kreattur fit une tète à en mourir (1) :

« JAIMAIS ! Jamais vous n'arriverez à décrocher ma maîtresse du mur !

- Oh si bien sur, Puisque c'est Harry Potter, et Harry Potter arrive à tout ! »

Les deux elfes commencent à se tirer leurs oreilles et à se griffer avec leurs ongles pour défendre chacun leur idole. Harry dû les séparer et Kreattur partit en ronchonnant.

« Quelle misérable petite ordure Pourquoi l'avez-vous appeler maître ? Il ne vous causera que des problèmes.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est mon elfe après tous, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très agréable c'est vrai, je ne suis pas pour la maltraitance des elfes. De plus je ne sais pas si Poudlard est toujours protéger depuis… Enfin j'avais peur qu'il parte ailleurs et dévoile certain secret sur l'ordre comme il la fait il y a 1 an et demi.

-Harry Potter est trop bon et ce Kreattur ne se rend pas compte de l'honneur qu'il a.

-Merci Dobby. Je vais manger un bout et après je partirai pour le ministère de la magie pour passer mon permis de transplanage.

-Bonne chance Maître !

-Merci. Tu veux manger quelque chose Dobby ?

-Oh non ! Nous les elfes ne mangeons presque jamais et en cachette.

-Tu sais, tu sera payer et tu aura les vêtements que tu veux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas manger avec moi. Je t'aime bien Dobby tu sais. »

La peau de Dobby changea légèrement de couleur sur les joues, c'est comme s'il rougissait. En effet, jamais dans le monde des sorciers quelqu'un n'avais parlé de telle manière à un elfe. Harry parlait à dobby comme à un ami et cela le touchait beaucoup. Il disparut sans donner de réponse.Avant de manger, Harry décida de faire un peu de nettoyage. Ce fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, la magie arrangeait les choses. Il se fit ensuite rapidement des toasts qu'il fit apparaître dont on ne sait où. Il mangea aussi une crème à la citrouille et aux marrons.Quand il se décida à partir, il n'avait toujours pas revu Kreattur et Dobby ni d'ailleurs entendu la vielle Black. Son problème maintenant était de se rendre au ministère de la magie. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait juste de la cabine téléphonique dans une petite rue assez déserte. Peut-être devrait-il reprendre le magico bus. Il cherchait un autre moyen quand il tomba sur la cheminée du salon.

« BIEN SUR ! La poudre de cheminette ! »

La cheminée était imposante et il la surmontait les armoiries des Black. La poudre se trouvait dans un petit pot poussiéreux qu'il hésita à ouvrir sur le coup. Il en prit quand même une poignée de la poudre verte. Il entra dans la cheminée et lança vers le sol la poudre en criant

« Ministère de la magie ! » Harry fut comme aspiré par le haut de la cheminée dans la poussière et la fumée. Tout était flous autour de lui. Soudain ses pieds touchèrent le sols mais n'ayant pas prévu cet atterrissage il ne purent le retenir de la chute. Il tomba vers l'avant mais fut rattrapé par des bras assez jolis d'une hôtesse.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au ministère de la magie. L'accueil se trouve au bout du couloir devant vous pour l'examen de votre baguette. Passez une bonne après midi en notre compagnie ! »

L'hôtesse l'avait déjà nettoyé de toute la poussière qu'il était sorti 5 autres magiciens de la cheminée. Harry la trouvait assez joli. Sur le coup, il en aurait pus oublier Gini, d'ailleurs cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Elle brillait de milles feux, de cheveux assez courts avec un chapeau à l'image du ministère, une robe assez courte qui mettait en valeur certaines formes. Harry se disait qu'il pouvait se permettre certaines chose, c'est vrai il était l'élut non ? Cette fille l'attirait vraiment, ces choses qu'il n'avait encore rien ressenti avant le tourmentait, un désir profond de l'embrasser, de la serer fort contre lui pour sentir son corps… Harry était dans tous ces états rien qu'à ne la regarder. L'hôtesse avait remarqué ce changement…

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

- hum heu oui... heu. Merci bonne journée. » Et il partit rapidement, encore tout émoustillé.

Il fit inspecter sa baguette au comptoir et demanda son chemin. Le bureau se trouvait au 6eme sous sol et du prendre l'ascenseur. Il fut surprit d'y voir un ami en sortir.

« Harry !

-Ron ! Ça va ?

- Ho oui très bien je suis vraiment très bien là ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vais passer mon permis de transplanage.

- Oh cool ! Je viens de le passer et devine quoi ! Je l'ai eu !

- Félicitation ! Mais tu ne l'avais pas repassé depuis la dernière fois ?

-Heu si enfin bon voila… Les taches de rousseur de Ron s'effacèrent dans la rougeur de ses joues.

- Ok je vois, dit bonjour à ton père et à toute la famille, je passerais bientôt

-J'espère bien car c'est bientôt le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Maman est en plein préparatif, elle vient de commencer la liste d'invité avec fleur.

-Elles doivent se chamailler non ? Au fait comment va Bill ?

-Oh non justement le fait que Bill se soit fait mordre les a rapprochées. Bill va beaucoup mieux, il reprend des forces peu a peu. Mais déjà il ne se transforme pas et ça c'est un très bon point. D'après Fleur il a juste un peu plus de poil, il a des canines un peu plus pointues et ses ongles poussent plus vite. Il a beaucoup de chance.

-Je suis content pour lui et pour vous, ce doit être un soulagement.

-Oui, au fait, comment es-tu venu ici ?

-Par la cheminée, je t'expliquerai quand je viendrai au Terrier ok ?

-Moué. Mais la réponse ne parut pas le satisfaire.

-Bon salut !

-Bonne chance ! »

Et ils se séparèrent, Harry pris l'ascenseur pour descendre et Ron s'enfonça dans les couloirs. Apres quels que étages, une voix féminine s'éleva :

« Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage. »

Il poussa une ou deux personnes pour pouvoir sortir de l'ascenseur. Puis il suivit les flèches indiquant où aller. Il entra dans ils salle assez claire, où se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux. Il faisait très beau, un grand soleil brillait et pourtant la chaleur n'était pas caniculaire. Il choisit le premier bureau a droite. L'homme qui s'y trouvait était chauve et paraissait hautain, sûr et fière de lui-même.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il, je viens pour passer mon permis de transplanage.

-Bien avez-vous déjà pris des cours ?

-Heu oui à Poudlard mais c'était il y a 6 mois et je ne pense pas être au point…

-C'est bon ça ira. Signez là, vous passez dans une heure. Prenez la porte vous arriverez dans une salle d'entraînement.

-Merci »

Harry signa le papier et passa la porte. Il fut surpris de se trouver dans une immense forêt, quoiqu'un peu bizarre. Une femme assez forte se trouvait assise sur une chaise et somnolait.

« Heu bonjour Madame.

-Gné, Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Shnufff shnuff… (1)

-Je viens pour m'entraîner à transplaner.

-Ah oui, alors heu… Vous vous souvenez des 3 D ?

- Je crois... Destination, Détermination, Décision.

-Très bien jeune homme, Vous êtes ?

-Harry Potter. »

Harry s'était dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas mentir à un examen officiel. Il pourrait le regretter. La réaction de la femme fut la même que toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé.

« Le vrai Harry Potter (2) ? Oh comme je suis honorée de vous aider à avoir votre permis ! »

Elle lui tendit sa main. Harry ne put refuser de la lui serrer.

« Très bien alors heu souvenez vous

Fixer la destination désirée

Concentrez vous sur l'espace a occuper

Tournez sur vous-même en cherchant votre espace dans le néant.

- Ok.

-Essayez de vous rendre au pied de l'arbre rose. Oui chaque arbre a une couleur spécifique pour mieux se repérer. »

Harry se concentra fort sur l'arbre aux feuilles roses, il ferma les yeux et tourna sur lui-même. Il se sentit comme déséquilibré mais apparut au pied d'un arbre.

« Bien, malheuresement ce n'est pas le bon arbre. Vous êtes au pied du vert, non du rose.

-Zut, pourtant je me suis bien concentré sur le rose.

-Pas assez, nous allons recommencer. »

Apres une dizaine d'essais infructueux, Harry réussit enfin à la perfection. Il décida alors de faire une pose bien méritée. Quelques minutes après l'homme qui avait pris sa demande entra dans la salle et l'appela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait réussit ! Il était tellement dans les nuages qu'il marchait automatiquement vers la salle de la cheminée, par où il était arrivé il y avait 2 heures. Il tomba nez à nez avec…

« Oups je suis désolée.

- Non non c'est moi je heu… je ne faisait pas attention.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde alors ! Avez-vous passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie ?

-Oh oui »

Harry leva les yeux et regarda cette jolie brune aux yeux bleus. Il sentit à se moment précis, que son regard se posa sur sa cicatrice. Ses yeux devinrent plus foncés mais une flamme d'ettonements'alluma.

« Mais vous êtes ! HARRY POTTER !

-Heu ba heu ... Oui. Et vous vous êtes ?

- Amélia.

-Enchanté alors. »

Il était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, pourquoi cette fille lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ! Etait-elle vélane, non les vélanes ne sont pas brunes ! Pas aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas ! Avant de rentrer dans la cheminée, Harry vérifia que personne ne pouvait entendre où il allait. Quand il réapparut Square Grimmaurd, le parquet brillait et la vieille hurlait.

_(1) De peur ou de rire comme vous voulez !_

_(2) Comme s'il y existait un faux HP !_

Bon j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas d'action pour l'instant dans mes chapitres... Mais je compte y remédier dès que possible :)


	4. IV Impossible

Et c'est parti pource quatrieme chapitre. Je pensais le faire plus long mais j'ai eu soudainement envie de m'areter là.

**IV- IMPOSSIBLE**

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS, SALES PETITS ELFES DE CROTTES DE DRAGON !

-Ma maîtresse a raison Dobby, entre elfes je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon d'obéir à ce Harry Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbre est de retour et lui seul est assez grand pour que notre espèce lui donne ce que nous avons.

-Kreattur ne comprend rien à ce que nous possédons. Ce pouvoir nous ne pouvons le donner, sans quoi nous disparaîtrons Et c'est ce que veut celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Il est le plus fort de tout les pouvoir et lui est le plus fort de tous les mages. Si nos maîtres pense qu'il est bon alors nous devons le leur donner pour qu'enfin l'équilibre soit rétablit.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ! ET LACHEZ MOI ! ENLEVEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE MON CADRE !

-Non maîtresse, si je vous lâche votre cadre se brisera lors de votre chute. Et Kreattur ne le veut pas. »

C'est se moment là que choisit Harry pour entrer dans la salle.

« Je suiiiis revenuuuuuu » dit-il d'un air enjoué.

Dobby et Kreattur sursautèrent et lâchèrent le cadre dans leur surprise. Kreattur fit tout son possible pour le rattraper et de ne pas le laisser tomber. Malheuresement, il n'y parvint pas.Au moment précis ou le cadres toucha le sol il explosa en milles morceaux et derrière le bruit du verre sur le parquet, on entendit un cri strident et l'on vit sortir du cadre une légère fumée grise.

« Hey bien, nous en voila débarrassé ! »

Mais Kreattur pleurnichait plus que jamais, il était traversé d'horribles convulsions, tous son petit corps tremblait horriblement. Soudains il s'exclama :

« Harry Potter ne sait pas ce qu'il va arriver ! Ma maîtresse avait fait jeter un sort sur ce tableau, celui qui osait le briser mourrait. Et c'est moi, c'est Kreattur qui l'a laissé tomber, je vais mourir. Mais cela m'importe puisque c'est pour ma maîtresse que je mourrais !

- Non ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que c'était pour faire peur et qu'en fait il n'y a aucun sortilège derrière ce tableau. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez réussit à le décoller aussi facilement du mur ?

- Seul l'elfe de la maison pouvait le faire. Un autre sort qu'elle a lancé, dit Dobby

-Très bien... Je vous félicite, Vous avez bien travaillé, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. »

Kreattur pleura de plus belle mais Dobby ajouta :

« Venez Mr Potter, je vous ai préparé votre chambre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

- Merci c'est vraiment très gentil. »

Dobby emmena Harry au premier étage et lui montra ce qu'il avait fait. La chambre était complètement transformée. Elle qui était d'habitude d'un marron terne et dont l'ambiance était morne, était aujourd'hui recouverte d'une tapisserie rouge sang avec de fines rayures verticales dorées qui redonnaient de la lumière a cette chambre qui n'avait que peut de lumière. Sur le sol se trouvait une moquette qui reprenait le vert des yeux de Harry. Il s'y sentit tout de suite bien et eu envie de s'allonger tout de suite dans ces draps blancs et frais. Il dit à Dobby qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher sans manger se soir. Il se déshabilla et se mit dans les draps. Harry s'endormit très rapidement malgré le soleil qui brillait encore dehors : il se sentait chez lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Pourtant une brume froide et humide se voyait sur la route et dans les jardins. Harry se mit a penser au détraqueurs et une horrible idée lui vint à la tète. Il ne savait pas du tout de quelles protections bénéficiait la maison. Comment pouvait-il en ajouter en plus ? Il décida d'envoyer Hedwige chez les Weasley pour le savoir et pour demander quand avait lieu le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il envoya aussi el Phénix à McGonagall pour avoir des nouvelles sur la rentrée à Poudlard et sur les protections que l'on peut donner à une maison. Ensuite Harry descendit pour manger. Il ne croisa aucun de ses deux elfes mais fut surpris d'y trouver un petit déjeuné prêt et encore chaud.

Apres ce copieux repas, il appela Dobby et lui dit qu'il allait au chemin de Traverse. Mais intérieurement il avait aussi décidé d'aller au bureau de Dumbledore pour récupérer la pensine. Peut-être découvrira-t-il de nouveaux souvenirs qui pourraient lui servir.

Il transplana alors vers Poudlard, mais étant donnée que l'on ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il arriva a Près-Au-Lard. Il du marcher assez longtemps mais avait pris la cape d'invisibilité pour que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il était là. Ainsi il arriva sans problème devant la grille qui était fermée malgré le sort « _ahlomora_ » Il ne savait pas quelles était les protections de Poudlard et ne savait pas si celles que Dumbledore avait mises fonctionnaient toujours malgré sa mort. Il décida de franchir cet obstacle en passant par-dessus. Il se lança à lui-même le sort « _Wingarduim Leviosa_ » Il fut surpris car rien ne se passa quand il toucha le sol de l'autre coté. Il était donc si simple d'entrer à Poudlard ? Sa surprise devint stupeur quand deux sorts rouges et verts lui arrivèrent dessus. Il les évita rapidement en s'allongeant au sol. Des pas résonnèrent dans le silence et Harry fut horrifié de voir deux mangemorts !

« Hoo non non non non non c'est pas possible ! » hurla-t-il intérieurement Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Non il ne pouvait croire que Poudlard était aux mains de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Harry était horrifié rien qu'à cette idée. Pour lui Poudlard venait d'être souillé. Il sentait la haine monter en lui. Il ne pouvait supporter cela. Pendant qu'il se retenait de bouger les mangemorts parlaient :

« J'était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu des pieds ici là ! dit le premier

- Tu as dû halluciner Goyle Je trouve que tu deviens parano ces derniers temps. Ne t'inquiète pas personne n'est au courrant que nous possédons aujourd'hui cette école. »

La haine de Harry fut si forte qu'il se leva en lassant tomber sa cape d'invisibilité. Les deux mangemorts furent surpris. Un sort fusa :

« **AVADA KEDAVRA !** »


	5. V Disparitions

Un nouveau chapitre qui a mi beaucoup de temps à venir. Je n'ai aucune excuse a vous donner sauf peut être le soleil, la plage, les 18 ans... Ha la jeunesse de nos jours... Vraiment des fainéants ! Aussi je m'aperçois que je ne vais pas du tout la où je voulais au départ, mais ça m'amuse puisque même moi je ne sais pas ce qui se passera ! Hé hé !

Aussi, Merci au reviews, je vais essayer de vous répondre au prochain chapitre.

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**V- Disparitions.**

« **AVADA KEDAVRA !** »

Le jet vert sorti de la baguette et alla se loger en plein cœur de la victime visée. Harry était en sueur, enfin, il avait fait un pas de trop. Il n'aurai jamais du franchir cette limite. Son corps tremblait d'émotion, de haine, il était en furie. Rien n'aurait pus l'arrêter. Le deuxième mangemort était tétanisé. Lorsque ce jeune homme avait lancé le sort, il avait cru voir une flamme rouge dans ses yeux. Il avait cru voir le regard d'un serpent qui se faufile pour attaquer sa proie, qui est prêt à la tuer. Cette flamme il l'avait déjà vu, dans les yeux de son maître, le mage noir le plus fort de tout les temps : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il avait peur, il n'osait bouger et pourtant il sentait l'homme comme perdu dans ses pensées, à réfléchir de a ce qu'il venait de faire, ce devait être la première fois qu'il tuait se dit-il.

Harry, les bras le long de son corps, regardait le mangemort allongé sur le sol, Il ne pouvait voir son visage car il portait le masque qui permettait de ne pas les reconnaître. Mais a vrais dire il s'en fichait pas mal de qui cela pouvait être. En effet, Harry sentait une immense force monter en lui. Il se sentait puissant, il aurai pu a se moment là, avoir l'ambition, tout comme Voldemort, d'avoir le monde à ses pied. Il se tourna vers Goyle et le vit immobilisé par la peur. Ce dernier n'eu le temps de penser ou de réfléchir à quoi que se soit, que de son corps jaillit à flot son sang. Des plaies béantes s'étaient ouvertes. Il sentait sa force le quitter, sa vie l'échappant avec le sang qui coulait comme une cascade d'eau vive. Le sort _Sectumsempra_, Harry ne l'avait pas prononcé ni même avait levé sa baguette vers le mangemort. Il l'avait juste pensé et ne fut pas du tout surpris par ce phénomène qui devait venir de cette force qu'il sentait en lui. Décidant de profiter de l'effet de surprise et de cette puissance, il entra dans le château. Il marchait d'un pas fort, déterminé et volontaire. Sa cape volait derrière lui. Il avait une grande colère en lui. Voir Poudlard ainsi détenue par Voldemort était insupportable. Il ne pensait qu'à tuer, qu'à se venger de cet affront à l'honneur du Château et de son passé, qu'à faire du mal et détruire les hommes de Voldemort. Il parcouru les couloirs à l'affût d'un mangemort à tuer, d'une âme mauvaise à éliminer. Les lieux étaient sombres et pourtant on était en plein après midi. « Sûrement à cause des Détraqueurs » se dit-il. Les personnages des tableaux qui d'habitude si bruyants se cachaient derrières leurs décors. Après un moment, Il se décida à prendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. A l'entrée il y vit trois mangemort qui la gardait. Il les tua sans aucune hésitation. Puis il s'avança et dit machinalement :

« Harry Potter veut entrer. »

Et la gargouille s'effaça pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Il le monta et entra dans la salle. Elle était telle que Dumbledore l'avait laissé. On y voyait de par et d'autre quelques toiles d'araignées. Mais Harry sentait une présence. IL était la assis sur la chaise du bureau, calme, les bras bien étendus sur les accoudoirs. On ne voyait que la pupille de ses yeux rouges de serpent.

« Bonjour,… Harry ! Est-ce dont toi qui tues mes fidèles ? Ho ce n'est pas bien tu le sais pourtant.

-Bonjour Tom. Si tu dois chercher un responsable à leur mort tu n'as plus besoin de chercher puisque je l'ai trouvé, c'est toi. Mais après tout je doute que cela te fasse quelque chose. Tu as fait une grande erreur en venant ici, toi aussi tu le sais ça. Jamais tu n'aurais dû…

- Shuuut shuuut Tu perds ton temps et le mien par la même occasion. Tes amis les aurores sont déjà là et il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'il ne nous trouve pas. Fuyons ensemble Potter, Unissons nous et régnons sur le monde.

- Rien à y faire Tom, toujours la même histoire avec toi. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Maintenant, combat moi je me sens d'âme meurtrière. »

La petite flamme rouge brilla de nouveau dans ses yeux. Cela n'échappa pas à Voldemort qui, surpris, se leva du siège et s'avança vers lui. Il lui pris le visage avec ses mains hideuses et ridées, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tien tien, Potter se renforce ? Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir cela ? Hum, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ta mort et pour me rejoindre. Mais la porte des ténèbres s'ouvre à toi ! »

Sur ce Voldemort disparu dans un sifflement et une fumée rougeâtre. Vite, Harry se dirigea vers la pensine et mit tout les souvenir dans des bocaux qu'il mit dans ses poches. Il y en avait beaucoup et ce fut difficile pour lui de tous les faire tenir dans ses poches. De plus la puissance le quittait et la peur, l'affolement et l'inquiétude firent surface. Il se souvint du passage secret qu'avait pris Dumbledore deux années au par avant lorsque Ombrage était ici. Il l'emprunta et déboucha sur une trappe qui se trouvait dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle était vide, et Harry se demanda ou était-il bien passé. Il sorti avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. En courant vers le portail il se retourna et vit sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore, deux sirènes qui se balançaient dans un rythme que l'on sentait mélancolique.

Harry courrait tant qu'il pouvait malgré sa cape d'invisibilité vers le village de près au Lard et se cacha dans les petit bois près de la cabane hurlante. Il reprit ses esprits petit à petit et réfléchit. Il était rassuré sur le château car il savait que les aurores en avaient repris le contrôle. Il voulait rentrer mais ne pouvait pas. En effet il avait dit à Dobby qu'il avait des courses à faire sur le chemin de traverse. Il ne pouvait donc pas rentrer les mains vides. Il décida alors de transplaner au chaudron baveur et de prendre une chambre pour se reposer et un peu se nettoyer. Il cacha les bocaux a souvenir dans les tais d'oreillers et parti pour le chemin. Il y acheta une nouvelle cage pour le Phénix, ainsi que de la nourriture adaptée. Mais aussi une pensine pour pouvoir voir les souvenirs quand il le voudrait. Celle-ci était livrée a domicile, mais ne voulant que personne sache où il habitait, il préféra la faire envoyer a sa chambre de l'hôtel. Soudains il se souvint que le mariage de Bill et Fleur approchait. Il devait leur trouver un cadeau de mariage et aussi une tenu de soirée. Il avait encore celle de 4eme année mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir encore rentrer dedans. En effet, Harry avait beaucoup grandi en 2 ans. Un effet secondaire de la magie sûrement, en tout cas sil n'était plus le tout petit Potter que Dudley martyrisait. Harry essayait de se concentrer sur le choix d'un cadeau approprier pour un mariage de sorciers, il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qui c'était passé, non rien ne c'est passé pour lui. Rien rien rien ! Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver si jamais l'on découvrait que c'était de lui que venait ce massacre. Harry fit beaucoup de magasin pour enfin retourner dans l'animalerie. Il y prit une adorable ratte Blanche avec des reflets grisés et des yeux noirs comme sa queue et ses doigts. C'était vrai qu'offrir un rat dans un mariage moldu était assez mal vu mais peut être que dans un mariage sorciers cela plairait ou même serait le cadeau qui diffère de tous les autres. Il se sentait soulagé mais pas encore assez pour pouvoir se confronter à sa conscience. Il décida alors d'aller voir le magasin des jumeaux. La devanture était toujours aussi sympathique pour celui qu'elle ne visait pas. Il eut du mal, comme à chaque fois qu'il y entrait, à se faufiler jusqu'au fond pour voir les jumeaux.

« Ho salut Harry ! Attend deux secondes…. HEY TOI LA BAS ! PAS TOUCHE HEIN !

- Salut ! Je vois que vous êtes toujours autant débordés.

-Hey oui…, répondent-ils en cœur.

- Les gens aiment les bêtises au moins autant que nous, ajouta George.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout.

- Et toi ? Que devient tu ? Pourquoi tu viens seul sur le chemin de traverse ? Tu as l'air un peu bizarre... Ron et Hermione se font du souci pour toi. Et je ne te parle pas de notre petite sœur chérie à qui tu as détruit le cœur... Petit monstre !

- Ha heu bas rien... Je faisais des courses pour el mariage de Bill. Je vous raconterai tout le moment venu.

- Moué, dirent-il en cœur. Mais tout comme pour Ron eu ministère, ils ne parurent pas satisfait de sa réponse.

-Bon Harry, on va te laisser, le client n'attend jamais chez les Weasley. Et encore moins depuis qu'ils ont peur et qu'ils ne viennent plus beaucoup comme avant. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils on peur… dit George.

-D'un pet farceur sûrement , répondit Fred.

- Hahahahahahahahaha !

- bon et bien à la prochaine alors ! »

Harry sortit en rigolant encore. En revenant vers l'ouverture qui donnait au chaudron baveur, il se dit qu'il devrait s'abonner au journal _la gazette du sorcier. _Encore il fois il allait devoir se compliquer la vie. Il se fit envoyer le journal quotidiennement à la chambre du chaudron baveur et chaque soir il enverrait soit son Phénix soit sa chouette chercher le journal avec l'argent qu'il faudrait. Sur le chemin, il passa aussi devant la devanture d'un magasin de tenue de soirée. Cela tombait bien car un peu plus et il aurait oublier de s'en acheter une nouvelle ! Harry entra et fit le tour des rayons avant de tomber sur une tenue qui lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Le pantalon et la veste étaient noirs, sauf qu'elles avaient un petit liseré vert émeraude sur tout le pourtour. Il choisit aussi une chemisette blanche simple à mettre en dessous. Pour ce qui est du nœud papillon et de la cravate, il se dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin car il prendrait celui qu'il avait déjà ou même qu'il n'en mettrait pas. Harry rentra cette fois ci pour de bon, il était vraiment fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus. Il alla a sa chambre au chaudron baveur et y trouva sa pensine. Il repris les souvenirs qu'il avait caché mais se heurta un problème qui le mit dans une énorme colère. Une des bouteilles avait disparue ! Il chercha partout dans la chambre, il s'énervait de plus en plus, évitant de crier pour ne pas faire venir les voisins. Mais en vain, elle avait disparue. Il descendit vers le bar au rez-de-chaussée pour demander au patron s'il avait vu monter des gens qui n'avait pas de chambre. Ce dernier lui avait répondu que non et qu'il ne surveillait pas les allées et venues des gens. Harry sentait de nouveau une grande colère monter en lui et il se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre pour se calmer et éviter de faire des choses qu'il aurait regrettées. Une fois rentrée il décida de partir avant que de nouvelles choses disparaissent.

Il transplana de la chambre à chez lui en serrant bien fort la pensine, les bouteilles et tout ce qu'il avait acheté. Il arriva juste dans l'entrée, appela ses elfes mais aucun des deux n'apparut. Il était vraiment de plus énervé et se mit à crier leur nom puis à les hurler. Il posa toutes ses affaire et se mi a courir partout dans la maison. Ils n'étaient ni dans la cuisine, ni ds le salon, ni dans les chambres du haut, qui avaient été nettoyées à fond, ni dans les salles de bains. Harry monta au dernier étage. C'est la qu'ils se trouvaient. Dans une petite salle sombre. Kreattur était allongé par terre sous plusieurs couvertures et tremblait très fortement. Dobby lui passait des lingette d'eau fraîche sur le visage et les mains. Ce dernier vit Harry et lui dit :

« Dobby sait que Kreattur va mourir. »


	6. Note

**Note**

Je suis désolée pour le temps que je met a poster mes chapitre.

De plus j'ai un problème d'ordinateur… Et je ne pue donc pas finir d'écrire mon chapitre (que j'ai bien avancé) ni recommencer à l'écrire sur l'ordinateur sur lequel je suis.

Vous devrez donc attendre un pue plus pour mon prochain chapitre et pour mes autre fanfic que j'ai en cour. J'enlèverai cette note une fois mon chapitre terminé.

A bientôt !

Mixiette


End file.
